The Resurrection Miracle
by Omega6047
Summary: [Lemon with romance] Alternative bedroom scene. As Goblin Slayer wakes up next to naked Priestess, he starts to experience feelings that were hidden in depths of his heart until now. Unsure what those feelings are, he tries to figure them out, only for Priestess herself to unravel that mistery by revealing her own feelings. [Priestess x Goblin Slayer]
1. The Resurrection Miracle

There are many miracles that are granted to people of this world. Some meant to help and protect, others to kill and destroy. Throughout his life, Goblin Slayer has met many people capable of performing both of these kinds of miracles, though he never cared about them as long as it didn't affect his quest. He did care about the miracles they can perform though. Mainly because he knew Goblin Shamans could use them. And he knew how important it is to know your enemy.

Not all miracles could be used by Shamans though. For example he never saw them use any of the support based magics. Their abilities seemed to be limited only to offensive spells, which did fit the goblin's nature. But just because he has never encountered any goblin that could use spells like that, did not mean that Goblin Slayer would allow himself to be unprepared in case he were to find a Shaman that was in fact capable of spells like 'Heal' or 'Protection'. He studied that branch of magic as well, delving even into the lesser known miracles.

Such as what is possibly one of the most powerful miracles of all. The Miracle or Resurrection.

It was an extremely powerful miracle, though barely known outside of certain circles even despite the fact that every women is technically capable of performing it. Its extremely simple to perform as well. All it took is for the fallen to spend a night with a virgin and for a short incantation to be said. Though the first of these two requirements was something many women cast away by themselves or that was taken from them by force, while the other faded away into obscurity. The ritual of a fallen warrior sleeping with a pure maiden was once a far more widely spread practice, but now that the civilization and medicine has advanced further it faded away from the people's consciousness almost altogether.

In the past, it was natural for women to remain a virgin even after marriage to save their loved ones if the need arose, especially in times of war. It was even used as a test for a women, to see if she was faithful to her husband before marriage. The man was simply injured on the night before the ceremony and put to sleep beside his loved one.

Still, despite the name, the miracle could not actually revive the dead. That was something necromancy delved into. The Miracle of Resurrection was essentially a highly advanced healing spell, capable of healing all injuries, regardless of how severe they are as long as the subject's flame of life was not completely snuffed out. It wasn't enough to just spend a night beside just any virgin though. The ritual required a connection between the two, be it strong friendship or outright love.

It was truly shocking for Goblin Slayer to wake after the aftermath of the ambush in the under-city ruins in the first place, let alone with no wounds to speak of and aches in his body that he didn't even know he had until that moment, gone as if they've never existed to begin with. But the most shocking part of the experience, was the strange feeling of warmth at his side. Warmth that turned out to be coming from naked Priestess who was seemingly happily snuggled into his body. It didn't take him long to realize she used the Miracle of Resurrection on him. Possibly with Sword Maiden's help as he doubted she actually knew the required incantation.

And as one might imagine, Goblin Slayer never expected that said ritual would be used on him. He was always alone after all. He always fought alone. He always risked alone. He always won alone... He thought he would die alone too, but then out of nowhere Priestess appeared in his life. A sole survivor of her party. He thought she would be just like all those other survivors he'd seen before. After witnessing the cruelty with which their party met their end, most of the survivors he managed to rescue leave adventuring forever. He's even seen more experienced adventurers that ended up caught by goblins do that. And needles to say, he only ever manages to rescue women, if anyone at all.

The Slayer expected the young girl to return to the temple she came out of and stay there, but he was wrong. The very next day, she came to him again wearing chain-mail and asked to come with him. He suddenly found himself fighting with her by his side, teaching her how to fight and how do kill goblins. He didn't have to risk his life alone anymore. His victories became their victories... And when he thought he is about to reach his end, the though that he won't die alone in the darkness almost made him smile.

Then others started appearing. The High-Elf Archer, the Dwarf Shaman and the Lizard Priest.

With those four around, he started to feel like he has a reason to keep going. That there is still a way out of the maze of madness he fell into. He knew very well people think of him as insane, and for a good reason too. He thought so as well, but before meeting Priestess, he just didn't care. As far as he was concerned, as long as going completely insane didn't interfere with his quest of slaying goblins until they are completely wiped from the world it was not an issue. But after he _did_ meet that girl, he could no longer think that.

There was suddenly someone who cared. Someone who would cry when he dies.

He knew there were others who cared. The Guild Girl for once was strangely enthusiastic when she saw him or when he asked for goblin slaying quests, but that was because she knew just how many young adventurers die thinking they can handle a goblin nest on their own. She was simply glad she doesn't have to send all those people to their deaths. There was Cow Girl as well, but... The relations between them were never the same after goblins burned down the farm all those years ago. He was sure she felt something for him, but the tension between them was like a brick wall that neither of them was ready to bring down just yet.

Priestess was different then that. Her concern for him originated from somewhere else. Someplace that seemed like it was forbidden for him by some god.

But then again, when did he ever allow anyone, god or not, to make rules for him to follow?

Except for Elf Archer forbidding him from using water, poison and fire. That did make sense considering they were under a city.

"Mmmmm..." Even when the Sword Maiden left the room after they finished talking, the girl still continued to sleep, with her arm over his scar covered stomach. She had a small smile on her face. To his surprise, he found it quite adorable. As he sat on the bed looking down at her, his hand suddenly moved to her long, blond hair. He started to run his fingers through it, not really understanding why he's doing it in the first place. Or what was that warm feeling in his chest.

It felt like there was something plunged into his heart but he couldn't see any weapon sticking out of his chest. Was is a poison then? No, he's never heard of a poison or toxic that caused an effect like that. It didn't seem like he had any internal injuries either, the Miracle of Resurrection has taken care of those and there was no opportunity for him to acquire any since he woke up. What was it then? It didn't really hurt, it was just... Very distracting. And confusing too.

Looking at the side of the bed, he saw his armor lying there. He should get up and put it on, but... his hand that was now touching Priestess' neck felt like an anchor that kept him from moving away form her. He's always felt vulnerable when he was out of his armor. Like there was an attack waiting for him at every corner. The inside of the armor felt safe, it made him feel calm. It separated him from the world... And now he didn't feel any of that missing. He still felt safe and calm. He still felt like he was closed off from the rest of the world, just not alone this time. This time Priestess was with him. And it made him strangely happy. Or at the very least, he thought that what he was feeling was happiness.

His eyes drifted down to her arm, dragging his hand along. Her skin felt smooth under touch, a complete opposite of his own rough, pale and scarred skin. He still remembered seeing the Goblin Champion biting into her arm as well as hearing her screams. And the fury this filled him with. Fury that only escalated when he saw everything that was going on. When he saw Lizard Priest surrounded by goblins, when he saw Elf Archer stripped off her armor while held down to the ground, when he saw Dwarf Shaman desperately trying to get the Goblins off her... And when he saw Priestess' tears falling down her face twisted by pain and fear... It all only added fuel to the fire.

Pain suddenly didn't matter anymore. Broken bones felt like mere bruises. Lungs pierced with broken ribs no longer seemed important. All that mattered was to kill goblins. He knew that doing this would kill him, but that didn't matter either. He could have kept laying there in that broken sarcophagus until he can take some potions and leave. It was tactically the smart thing to do. By all means, the dice was already rolled for them. The decision was made, just like it was made when his family died.

People say that when the dice rolls one it's a sign of bad luck, that when the dice rolled by gods rolls one you will meet the worst possible outcome. And it did seem like they all got one on their rolls.

Including the goblins.

Because he was not going to do the smart thing. He was not going to cower in fear while his comrades, people he cares about, meet their worst possible ends like he did all those years ago. He was going to be the goblins' worst possible outcome. And he was going to meet them before they reach people he cares about, people he loves.

"Hmmm..." Priestess' eyes suddenly started to open. Slayer's hand didn't move away from her arm though. He was still busy staring at it. There were no signs of injury, not even a scar. The healing miracles really can do amazing things. At most he could see the skin that grew in place of the bite being slightly more pink then skin around it.

Still not letting go of her arm, he watched as she slowly pulls herself into sitting position. Her eyes were barely focused and she generally seemed to not really understand where she is at the moment. She started to look around, eventually resting her eyes on him. For a second it seemed like she is about to go back to sleep, but then her eyes snapped open as her face became red as a tomato. "K-Kya!" She jumped away, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her chest. "D-Did you see anything!?" She then noticed that his hand is holding her by the arm, which only made her face more red.

"I did." It almost seemed like her spirit left her for a moment. Slayer didn't understand her reaction at all. He's looked at her arm before, what was different about it now? "Don't worry, there are no scars left." The embarrassment suddenly almost completely disappeared off her face, only leaving a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes turned towards his hand that was holding her arm, quickly growing quiet as she stared at it. That confused him. Did she want him to let go?

With that thought, he started to move his hand away, only for Priestess to suddenly grab it with her other hand and put it back on her arm, consequently dropping the covers down and reveling her naked body to him. It didn't seem to bother her though, she simply started rubbing her soft hand against his. There was no hint of her getting any more embarrassed then she already was, but he quickly saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad..." She closed her eyes, now with tears falling down on the bed below. "...That you're alright..." He was again confused about what he should do. That was the first time he had a women crying like this because of him. "I-I was worried the ritual won't work... T-That we were too late..."

She suddenly rested her head against his chest as her arms wrapped around him. Tears kept rolling down her face as she sniffled. Goblin Slayer's confusion only kept growing. What was he suppose to do? Was she even expecting him to do anything? He didn't know, but there was one thing he did know. He _wanted_ to do something. Which still left him with a question of what to do in this situation.

As Priestess continued to cry against his chest, he hesitantly moved one arm over her back, not quite touching it yet. Hugging her back was just about the only thing that came to his mind, but he felt strangely hesitant about actually doing it. That was strange for him. He never hesitated before. More often then not, hesitation means death in a fight after all, so why was it so hard to force himself to touch her bare back? He had no answer for that, but it was only a matter of time before his desire to hold her overcomes that hesitation. And it did not last long. Soon enough, he lightly pressed his hand against her back, surprising her. She released a light squeak at the feeling, unintentionally pressing herself against Slayer's body.

Did he do something wrong? It did seem like that to him, he probably scared her with that. And yet, he felt no desire to move his hand away, and in fact only pressed her harder against himself. He could feel her breasts and nipples push against his chest, giving him some strange feeling of happiness he couldn't understand at all. He couldn't understand why was she making him feel like that. The more he touched her the more of her he wanted to feel. The closer she was, the closer he wanted her to be.

It was such a bizarre feeling for him. Neither of them even knew the other's actual name. It was considered a very private thing to reveal your true name to anyone outside of your family. A privilege reserved almost exclusively for loved ones. It was practically equivalent to proposing to someone. So why was it that the longer he sat on that bed with her, the more he wanted to tell her his name? Name he thought he had abandoned long ago... His head was full of questions that seemed to never stop coming to him. And answers seemed to be hanging over his head, almost as if they were mocking him for his ignorance.

Despite the feeling of surprise at being hugged out of nowhere, Priestess did nothing to stop him. She still had her arms around him, now holding him even tighter. Her tears disappeared though, only wet cheeks remained. She looked up at him in surprise. From his perspective, she looked almost as if she was in some sort of trance when she suddenly moved her face towards his and pressed her lips against his. He knew what that was. A kiss. He's seen some adventurers from the guild do it from time to time, but never took part in anything like that himself.

It never really seemed like anything special ot him, just some strange ritual people in relationships partake in. Though that opinion was changing fast. Her soft lips touching his... The feeling was indescribable. The warmth he felt in his chest increased tenfold, spreading all over his body. It felt... Right. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy as he noticed hers were already closed. Despite the fact that he had no idea how to, he tried to return the kiss, mostly trying to mimic what she was doing. But then, it suddenly ended. To his great displeasure, Priestess has suddenly pulled away. Why? Did he do something wrong again?

"I-I'm sorry!" She would have jumped away if he wasn't holding her so tightly. "I-I d-didn't... I... I'm so-!?" This time it was Slayer who kissed her. She squeaked shyly again as she stared into his still open eyes in shock. And then she started crying again. She happily kissed him back, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seeing her continue to cry, Slayer moved his hands over to her cheeks and wiped them clean as if asking her to not cry anymore. Ironically, that only made her cry more.

Soon enough he again felt his eyes close, this time allowing his eyelids to fall down as they continued to lightly brush their lips together. She eventually stopped crying, instead deepening the kiss just a little bit. Slayer's hands soon found a new resting place on her sides, right above her hips. He could feel her lightly trembling against his chest as her nipples suddenly started getting harder. When he moved only a little bit to get into a better position, he lightly brushed his skin against them, she suddenly moaned right into his mouth. Though the reaction startled him a little bit, he only ended up deepening their kiss.

Soon enough she started to move her chest against his on her own, moaning with each slow move. Before he knew it, she was pushing him down against the bed, resting her whole body on top of him. He didn't mind in the slightest. Their kiss deepened even more because of that and that was all that he cared about. Though it didn't continue like that for long. He soon found it getting increasingly harder to keep his lungs filled with air as did Priestess. They both parted their lips just a bit, lightly panting as their eyes slowly opened.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san..." She was blushing hard again, but made no effort to turn her face away. She was looking straight into his eyes as her face hang over his. The bottom part of her lips was trembling, downright shaking with each light pant that went past her lips. "I-I... I l-love you..."

Love... So that's what it was. Suddenly many things were starting to make sense to him. Many questions that he struggled with got their answer... But in their place one new question emerged. Why? Why did she love him? He couldn't doubt that she did, her actions spoke for themselves after all, they just seemed to fit too well to be anything else, but still... Why? What was there to love about him? He was hardly a good relationship material and he would be first to admit it. He never even wanted a relationship in the first place... Until now at least...

Having her feelings thrown straight at him made something pop in his head. He loved her. Probably for longer then he would admit. "I see." He answered. Though he probably should say something more. It seemed like she was still waiting for him to. "I... Think I love you too... But... Why?" He had to ask. That was one question he knew that he could never answer by himself. The notion of anyone, especially her, having feelings for someone like him.

She simply smiled at him with the most gentle and loving smile he's seen since his sister's death. And then she equally simply asked a question. "Why not?"

Why not... What does she mean 'Why not'? There were plenty of reasons not to. With him being a crazed lunatic obsessed with killing goblins on top. "What do you... Mean?" That smile was still there. And it felt like it was burning his heart out of his chest. He was somewhat glad that he's naked. At least he can vent all that heat out.

"That I just love you... I know you're probably thinking there are thousands of reasons why I shouldn't, but... I honestly wouldn't be able to find even one. But there are quite a few reasons why I _do_ love you." Before he had a chance to respond, she again pressed her lips against his. Not that he had much to say to begin with. He was utterly stunned by that confession. Enough so that he completely forgot to kiss her back. He simply lied there, allowing her to freely kiss him while seemingly unconsciously rubbing her naked body against his. For some reason he felt her whole body getting hotter, but it didn't seem like she was sick. There had to be other reason. Perhaps it was somehow connected to her suddenly starting to moan?

It would have taken him a while to snap back into reality if not for what Priestess did next. He suddenly felt her tongue touching his lips. In surprise, he moved his head back a little, unintentionally opening his lips a bit. The girl on top of him immediately used the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Only to pull away equally fast once her teeth hit his. "I-I'm sorry!" She yelled, blushing in embarrassment while Goblin Slayer was left thinking. That short moment when their tongues were touching felt... Good. Very much so.

He wanted more.

His mind quickly wandered into the past. Back to the moments when he saw adventurers kissing in the guild. He never really bothered to take a good look, but it did stick out in his mind that on occasion he saw some adventurers pushing their tongues into each other's mouths. Mostly a duo of male adventurers that had already moved out of town. Like with normal kissing, it didn't interest him whatsoever.

Until now, naturally. He wanted to feel more of that, and he wasn't going to bother waiting.

With a quick move, he got back into a sitting position, making now-startled Priestess sit on his lap. His hands grabbed her upper arms as he moved in to kiss her, mimicking what she did before. He first pressed his tongue against her lips, surprising her much like she surprised him before. Next, he slipped his tongue inside once she parted her lips, making sure to avoid having their teeth touch. He instantly heard her moan at the sensation. And he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the urge to do so as well.

The feeling of their tongues gently exploring each other's mouths, all the while brushing against one another... It was amazing. For both of them. Soon after it started, Slayer felt Priestess' hands wrapped around his head, pushing him towards her. She was running her fingers through his gray hair, nudging him to do the same. And he did as she asked. Quite happily. His hands moved away from her arms, first one going up to the back of her head, while the other embraced her around her back. Her moaning only continued to grow louder and more frequent the longer they stayed like that. Before he knew it, he felt something wet dripping down her leg.

Almost at the same moment, she pulled away with a yelp. He could feel something was wrong with his body. Well, not wrong just... Different. His crotch in particular. It felt strangely... Tight? No, that wasn't the right word for what it felt like, and besides, he was naked, so there was nothing that could be causing this kind of discomfort... No, discomfort wasn't a right word either. If anything, it felt good... But at the same time it felt like there was something missing, and that alone was enough for this strange sensation to become annoying, very fast... He needed to get rid of it.

Returning to the present, Slayer saw that Priestess was looking down at their crotches with a large blush adoring her face. That seemed like a good idea – investigating the source of the problem. He followed her example, lowering his gaze only to be met with a sight of his erection pressed against Priestess' crotch. So that's what she was so surprised about.

And more importantly, it seemed like he was aroused... That was new. His only exposure to sex was through the goblins and what they did to his sister and countless other women. That hardly counted as a good learning material though. He did know the basic idea though. Male puts his penis inside of a women, cums, and impregnates the women. That much was pretty much engraved on the back of his brain, just as it was with any other animal. The problem was, that humans just had to make things more complicated than they needed to be. Simply making babies was no longer the only reason to have sex. The act has been build up on the idea of deriving pleasure from it instead. Both physical and emotional.

And it was pretty obvious, even to him, that they both wanted that right now.

He just needed to figure out what he should do right now. Simply putting it in now did not seem like a good course of action even though he wanted to, and that meant he needed more information. Question was, from where? Goblins naturally were a horrible example, unless for the things 'not to do', which was essentially everything they did. There was nothing else that could relate to sex in any way in his memory though, so that left him with one option.

It seemed obvious to him that Priestess has no experience in terms of what actual sex should look like, just like him. She was a virgin after all. But she did seem to have at the very least a theoretical grasp on the concept. She certainly knew more then he did by some means he couldn't figure out. The point was only driven home when he noticed that while he was analyzing the situation, she already started to slide her soaking crotch along his length. Something, that he had to admit, felt extremely good, even if it seemed to only add fuel to the fires that were burning within them both. She was getting quite into it too, moaning each time she moved and looking down the whole time as if she was hypnotized. "You seem surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject."

She snapped out of her trance, finally rising her eyes back up to look at him. He could still feel her moving, as well as the small twitches her body was making. "O-Oh...W-Well, I... Read some books b-back in the temple..." She was nervously playing with her thumbs. "I-I may be a priestess of Mother Earth, but unlike with other churches, our clergy is not prohibited from being m-married and... H-Having c-children..." She looked away, embarrassed.

"I see."

"And... Umm..." She started biting her lower lip, still not stopping to play with her thumbs. "I also wanted to... Y-You know..." He knew. He wanted that too. "S-So... Would you..." She fell silent for a moment, eventually taking a deep breath and looking straight at him with expression that was a strange mix of determination and embarrassment. "P-Please do it with me!?" Immediately after saying that, she lowered her head, hiding her red face behind her hair.

"Very well." He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up again. When her eyes were focused on him again, he saw her expression gradually shift. She seemed so... Cute, adorable even. The way she was looking at him with those blue eyes... It made something grow inside of him. And he felt like he finally understands what that is. "But I am going to depend on you when it comes to guidance. I was never exposed to anything concerning the subject before so I have little idea on what to do."

"A-Aren't you worried that I won't be able to perform the Miracle of Resurrection again?" She said, slowly moving her lips closer to his.

"No. I'll just make sure it won't be needed again. And besides... I want it too." With those last words ringing in her head, she instantly closed the gap that remained between their lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and as he accepted it he noticed the kiss has become far more... Heated... Than it was before. Soon enough he felt her pushing him down against the bed again, all the while quietly moaning into his mouth. He simply did as she wanted, moving his hands back to their previous position.

Once he was down on the bed he felt her getting off him, not breaking the kiss until she was done. He stayed where he was, only looking at her as she slowly turned her face towards his erect member. "So... I-I'll start now..." With no hesitation though shaking from anxiety, she moved closer to it until it was right in front of her face. The way she was now, he had a clear view of her wet crotch. The sight was different then what he often would see in goblin caves. Her genitals were completely soaked, to the point when she had something dripping down her legs. They also looked pink and puffy, seemingly inviting him to reach out and touch.

It was really tempting to do just that, however before that could happen, he felt _her_ touch _him_.

Before he even knew what was going on, he felt something like a light electric current running through his body. He gasped at the feeling, tensing his whole body up for a second. The strange sensation did not go away, if anything it started to become stronger with each passing second. It wasn't long before he gathered himself and decided to investigate. He moved his eyes towards the source of the sensation... Only to see that it was all Priestess' doing. She had her one hand grabbing his erection, slowly moving it up and down. She seemed almost shocked while looking at it. "It's s-so... B-Big..."

Was it really? He didn't really know how he would compare to other man. This was the first time he's seen his own erection. As well as the first time in his life when he was actually turned on. It did seem like she was having a hard time wrapping her hand around it. That, and he would judge the full length from base to the tip to be around 20cm, give or take 5. Whether that was considered big or not, it did seem like at least Priestess thought so and that made him feel... Proud? Happy? Something along those lines.

She continued to slowly move her hand, gradually making her moves faster and faster. At some point she shyly looked back at him only to turn away in embarrassment once she noticed that he was looking at her. That didn't stop her from occasionally stealing glances at him, as if making sure he's still watching her or that he's still enjoying it.

And he was. Very much so.

But there was one thing about the currant situation he disliked. The fact that he wasn't really doing anything. Years of goblin slaying have turned him into a well regulated clock, one that wasted no time regardless of circumstances. He just couldn't sit idly and do nothing because of that. That was a waste of time that could be better spent on maintaining his condition, preparing equipment or even scouting the area for any goblins. The fact that Priestess was making him feel this good, while he did nothing but lied there felt... Wrong.

There had to be something for him to do. He just needed to figure out what exactly.

All he had to go off of, was what Priestess' was doing to him – rubbing his genitals. It did seem like a better idea then doing nothing, but he was not really sure what he was supposed to be rubbing. She didn't have any obvious parts that seemed to be particularly sensitive to touch like his member apparently was.

Still, he reached his hand out towards her now outright dripping vagina and lightly pressed two fingers against it. She immediately gasped in surprise at that and turned back to see what happened. Slayer quickly analyzed her reaction. Besides the embarrassment that by now seemed like her face's natural state, she was also extremely excited. More so then before. There was also a definite movement on her hips to go with the constant twitches her genitals would produce. She was outright pushing herself against his fingers.

Taking that as a good sign, Slayer started to slowly move his fingers around the area, only deriving more moans out of her. He found himself simply listening to the sounds she was making. They were unbelievably cute. And he wanted to hear more of them.

As he started to rub her soft folds of flesh with his fingers faster and harder, she surprised him yet again. If her moving her hand on his member felt like a low current of electricity, what he felt next was as if someone temporarily increased the voltage tenfold. She licked it. She licked the tip of his member as if that was completely normal thing to do... He wanted more of that. And she was happy to deliver. She lowered her head until her lips were just above his tip before allowing her tongue to slide all over it, all the while stroking his whole length, now with both of her hands.

All this suddenly made his efforts to pleasure her with his hand seem... Insufficient. The pleasure her actions made him feel did not compare to anything in his life, and he seriously doubted that what he was doing was causing even remotely similar experience for her. He wanted to do more for her, and just like he did before, he decided to mimic what she was doing. But he couldn't exactly reach his head all the way to her vagina the way they were positioned. To counter that problem, be simply grabbed her butt and moved it above his face. In surprise, she pulled away from his member and looked back still holding onto his member. "G-Goblin Slayer-saaaAAAAAAH~" Just as he though, this has quickly proven itself to be extremely effective. In the instant he started doing this, her moaning started to turn into light screams of ecstasy. She tried to silence herself, first covering by her mouth with her hand, then by putting his member in her mouth, but neither yielded the desired effect.

If anything, the second attempt only encouraged Slayer to double his efforts.

He decided that for now he's in a good enough position to experiment a bit. Priestess seemed very much absorbed in what he was doing already, but he felt like there is still more to do. First, he started to squeeze her butt-cheeks as he noticed she was shaking them rather enthusiastically, as if begging him to give them more attention. He started lightly to feel up the grounds before moving on. Slowly, he squeezed her butt harder and harder, all the while making sure he's not doing anything wrong or hurting her.

He knew that goblins derived some sick seance of pleasure from leaving extensive scratch marks on the women they capture, sometimes even using knifes to engrave their tribal symbols on their bodies to mark them as their property. In his memory there was one particular case of that which stuck in his mind. He remembered that the sole women he had managed to rescue from the goblins several years back had a marking like that on her cheek. It was a very deep scar that would have stayed on her face for the rest of her life if she did not decide to take measures to change that.

When he visited the village he left her in a couple of weeks later to resupply before another raid on a cave he saw her sneaking into the blacksmith's workshop where she took a piece of red-hot iron and proceeded to remove the marking with it. In result, she completely melted away part of the skin around the scar and ended up with a hole on her cheek.

Despite the pain she seemed happy to have gotten rid of the mark goblins have left on her.

With that story in mind, Goblin Slayer made sure to not leave any marks on Priestess. He only dared to squeeze to a certain point before resigning from the activity, seeing that while it did have a positive effect on her, it was not nearly big enough difference to bother with that for too long, especially when the activity was bringing him undesired memories. There had to be a better way to put his hands to use. He could feel that Priestess was lightly sucking on his member, all the while moving her tongue around it's tip.

Slayer responded in kind, lightly sucking on her slit. And with that, he found what he was looking for. Aside from making Priestess moan louder, it revealed something to Slayer. Something he mentally scolded himself for forgetting about. An opening. Literal one. When he started to suck on her lower lips, they started to part a bit, revealing pink flesh that was hidden before. Slayer almost smirked at the sight, immediately proceeding to spread her pussy further apart with his fingers and pushing his tongue inside. The moment the sensation hit her, her back straightened up on it's own in an instant as she screamed out. "AAAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaAAaAaAAH!" Her hands were hanging in the air, unsure what to grab onto.

She was basically sitting on him, only pushing his tongue deeper into her and consequently making it harder for her to get off him. In the end, she was left screaming and moaning helplessly as she unconsciously started rubbing her pussy against his face. Not that he minded. He was enjoying her taste more then he expected he would.

Before long, as her screams were getting louder, he noticed that a small bud of flesh would occasionally appear only to disappear for a few seconds before emerging again. It didn't take him long to get a grasp on the pattern with which it appeared and disappeared, so soon enough, he managed to capture it with his mouth. And that quickly became his biggest victory yet. The scream Priestess let out after that was... Beyond any of the previous ones. It was so erotic and cute at the same time it made his head go blank with the desire to hear more of it. He immediately focused all of his efforts on that little piece of flesh, driving Priestess crazy with it. "W-Wa... Go- G-Gob... Sla... Ah~ I-I!" She couldn't make any words leave her mouth.

Instead, she tried to cover her pussy from him, but as soon as Slayer noticed that she's trying to block his access to it, he grabbed both of her hands and restrained them, holding both of them pressed down to his chest. There was no way he would let up now. Priestess continued to try saying something, but it all came to nothing. Her screams and moans were so loud that all Slayer could hear was gibberish.

He was soon going to find out why she was trying to stop him.

The first sign that something was coming manifested when the twitches her pussy would make became more frequent and far more noticeable. Then her screaming got even louder, almost making him care if someone could hear them. And lastly, the bud of flesh he was focusing on, no longer seemed to be trying to hide from him. It was outright hanging out in the open, begging him to play more with it. Slayer has braced himself for unexpected, but that was not enough. With a final scream that seemed loud enough to break windows in the room, she came. And subsequently, pissed herself.

Or rather, him.

She fell right onto his stomach as her body started to spasm. Her breaths became short and ragged, almost as if she was having trouble catching air. He could feel her tongue touching his skin, so it must have rolled out of her mouth at some point and just stayed there. Her uncontrollable spasms continued for few long seconds before she started to finally calm down, having already emptied her bladder. Still, despite her pissing all over his face he took it as a good sign. It did seem like he did a good enough job looking at her reaction.

That and he learned something new about her. That was the third time she pissed herself since they met. Before now he thought that was simply a side effect of fear she was feeling, for which he couldn't blame her, but now that it happened in this situation, he started to think she might simply have some bladder problems. Maybe he should have her wear some sort of disposable dipper to avoid more situations like that? He was going to make a note of that.

Focusing back on her, he saw that she's slowly getting her breath back along with her composure. She slightly opened her eyes and looked back at him with what was quite possibly the most erotic look she gave him so far. Only to have that look replaced with panic when she realized what she just did. "Oh, Mother Earth! I'm so sorry!" She moved over to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a towel out of one of the drawers. "I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" She passed him the towel and bowed her head down.

Slayer quietly took it and started to wipe his face dry. "No need to be sorry. I'm fine."

"I-I know but... I just-"

"Do you want to continue?" He cut her off. It wasn't long before she noticed that his member was still very much hard and twitching like crazy. There was even something wet coming out of it. If he were to be honest it was almost as painful as it looked. He wasn't aware of it when he was busy licking and sucking on her pussy, but when she stopped stimulating him, his desire for more continued to grow until it reached the point it was at now. There really were no words in his fairly limited vocabulary that would describe exactly what he was feeling right now, but what it ultimately came down to, was that he wanted her. Badly.

"I-I..." She gulped loudly as she stared at his member. "Y-Yes." Taking the towel she gave him from his hands she threw it aside and sat on his lap again. It would be obvious to anyone, including even someone like Goblin Slayer, that she was very nervous as she rose her hips up and placed the tip of his erection against her pussy. She was outright shaking because of it, and he knew he needs to find a way to calm her down before this goes any further. He just needed to figure out how exactly should he go about it.

The first thing he definitely needed to do was to stop her from forcing herself. It did seem like she was having a lot of trouble pushing him inside of her anyways. He grabbed her shoulders to get her attention, but once she was focused on him... His mind went blank. He had no clue how was he supposed to calm her down. He didn't know how to when he found her alone in that cave all this time ago when they met for the first time, and he still didn't. "Don't worry, I-I'm fine. Really." She wasn't. That much he was certain of. There had to be something he could do, but what was it?

He started to think about her, mainly things that make her feel calm and happy. The first thing that popped in his mind was her desire to help and make people happy. It was an admirable trait and one that befitted her role as the main support of their group, but it didn't get him anywhere. He needed to focus more on the present. This was a new experience for both of them, so he should search today's events for answers. That seemed to be the right track for that train of thought. He could clearly remember her whole bode relaxing quite a lot when they were embracing, and even more so during the moments when they were kissing.

That seemed to make sense, Priestess was a very people oriented person, but as she was on the shy side of things, she somewhat struggles when it comes to forming closer bonds with people. Aside from him and the others from their little group he's only ever seen her casually talking with a handful of other adventurers and occasionally the Guild Girl when she finds her on a break. It seemed natural to him that she would be looking for more physical contact with someone she cares about more deeply then others. Even if that someone was apparently him.

Just as she was starting to push herself down harder, clearly struggling because of it, he lifted her head with one hand and lined it up with his. She looked at him surprised, but before she had a chance to say anything, he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart skip a beat as she released a surprised moan. She didn't try to pull away, instead closing her eyes and allowing herself to melt into the kiss as his hand moved away from her chin and lightly massaged the back of her head. Her arms soon found their way around his neck, where they both rested.

This tactic seemed to be working perfectly. He could already feel tension leaving her body. Her muscles were slowly relaxing as she meted into the kiss. In every part of her body.

Before she even knew it, his tip has entered inside her, making both of them break the kiss out of sheer surprise at the completely foreign sensation. He could feel her juices running down his length before falling on the bed. She was shaking again, but this time not out of nervousness. She looked up at him with a smile and started stroking his cheek. "Thank you..." With that said, she started to slowly lower herself down, pushing more and more of his length inside of her. He was gritting his teeth, barely able to hold off sounds that quite frankly, he was embarrassed to make. The kinds of sound akin to the ones Priestess was making the whole way down.

He could feel her nails lightly scratching his back which felt... Strangely good. It only added to the sensation overload he was experiencing now as he the wet walls of her pussy were squeezing more and more of him. Soon enough, half of his length was buried inside of her, leaving both of them panting as they held each other tightly. "Go-Goblin S-Slayer... san...T-That is..." She never finished the sentence, simply pressing her head against his chest instead. He couldn't find words to describe it either, so he decided to do as she did and rest like that.

The moment he broke her hymen almost completely slipped his attention. He's heard that the experience is supposedly painful, or at the very least that's what the books claim. It had him a bit worried, but when he felt his tip push past it with next to none reaction from her, he calmed down.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but all it took for the spell to be broken and replaced with an even stronger one, was for Priestess' hips to start slowly moving. She didn't even do it consciously at first, but before long she was moaning against his chest and happily moving her hips up and down, bringing unspeakable pleasure to both of them. He quickly found himself struggling to hold something back as he pressed his forehead to the top of her head and started panting. He didn't know what it was, but something told him to hold it off for as long as possible, and he did just that.

The task was not easy though. Each move Priestess made seemed almost designed to make him lose his mind. He could feel his mind going completely blank several times already, and only barely pulled himself back into reality. It quickly became obvious to him that this is a loosing battle. If this was going to keep up any longer he was going to submit, but gods damn him if he was going to go down without a fight. He knew he primarily needed to make Priestess slow down. With the position they are in, she can quite easily move her hips up and down, and as a result she was more then happy to gradually increase her pace.

He never thought he would curse the endurance training he himself has advised her to do.

At the very least it seemed she also feels something approaching, which meant he has to at least stay in the fight until she reaches that point, whatever it may be. In effort to do that, he wrapped his arms around her, halting her moves almost instantly. Before she could react in any way, he pulled them both down onto the bed. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around his neck as she fell flat against his chest with half of his length still inside of her. He used the new position to thrust into her from below, immediately bringing her to screaming and moaning again.

The change in the person that moves was quite crucial. Humans are subconsciously less sensitive to sensations that are a direct result of their own movements. Even simple things like touching can feel completely different depending on whether you are the one touching yourself or if someone else touches you. This is also the reason why people can be tickled. Slayer was yet to hear about someone who managed to tickle themselves. He's even heard of someone who used that phenomena to make act of brushing teeth into a sexual experience.

Therefore, when he became the one who was moving, he managed to reduce the pleasure that was being sent his way, while simultaneously increasing it for Priestess. That was not to say it took much away from the experience, but being the one in control of how fast things were to continue allowed him to regain his composure. It also seemed like Priestess was more then pleased with that turn of events, even if she couldn't actually bring herself to speak up about it. Any words that may have formed in her mind were immediately buried under a pile of heated moans and screams of pleasure before she could even try to speak up.

This position quickly turned out to be flawed though. While it did allow him better control of the situation, it was hardly comfortable to thrust into her like this. He also couldn't fully penetrate her being like that either, there was always a part of him that could and _wanted_ to go deeper. Luckily, he quickly came up with a simple solution to the problem. He simply rolled them on the bed until he was the one on top. Her legs seemed to spread out widely on their own, giving him perfect access to her insides.

He was now easily able to thrust all the way inside of her, though when he tried to do just that, he could feel his tip pressing against something before he could go all the way in. To his surprise, hitting that blockade caused Priestess to scream out louder than she would before. He withdrew and pushed against the it again, getting the same result each time he did that. It seemed like he has reached her cervix, which left him with a bit of a dilemma. As he continued to push against the entrance to her womb and grinding against it, he started to wonder whether he should attempt to push past it. He's heard two conflicting statements about that. Some claimed it to be straight up impossible and downright painful if attempted, others the complete opposite. He naturally never bothered to verify any of that, which he now was cursing himself for.

The dilemma would have ended with him simply choosing the safer option of not doing it and avoiding unnecessary risk if it wasn't for what Priestess did next. He suddenly felt her legs around his back, trying to push him deeper inside. The wall he hit earlier started to slowly part as Priestess' tongue rolled out of her mouth and eyes started to lose focus. He was soon allowed entrance into her womb, leaving him panting hard as he just stayed there for a while.

Having done their job, Priestess' legs limply fell back onto the bed. She could see a visible bump on her stomach, trailing from entrance of her vagina up to her womb. She hesitantly reached her hand out to it, gently sliding her hand over it, with just enough strength for Goblin Slayer to feel it. Her other hand was rubbing his cheek as she smiled at him before pulling his face down for a heated kiss. Just as the kiss started for good, he slowly started to move again, only pulling out far enough to never entirely leave her womb.

Even those short moves were difficult to pull off though. With how hard her walls were wrapped around him, it nearly seemed like a miracle that he was even able to move in the first place. Priestess' hands quickly found a new resting place on his back, where they soon started to slightly scratch his skin each time he moved. She completely lost any semblance of control she might have had in their kiss, resigning herself to moaning and screaming into his mouth as he as his tongue played around in hers, quickly dominating it. His moves soon started to become faster and stronger. With her walls slightly loosening up, he was able to bring his strength to use, making short but powerful thrusts into her womb.

He wasn't really worried about accidentally getting her pregnant. He knew enough about her menstruation cycle to know she can't get pregnant on this day. He has asked her about it to make sure that in case she is captured by goblins she will not be used as a breeding tool. It does seem more then a bit rude of him to have asked back then, but at the time he was more concerned about making sure she is as much of an asset in a fight as possible. While Goblins can get human, elven and dwarf women pregnant, they do have to follow the same rules and requirements as any male of other species does in order to ensure pregnancy. The thing is, that Goblins don't bother actually sustaining their captives for long in most cases. The things spread quickly and the pregnancy period takes only around a week. If a women is not pregnant within a day or two she is immediately disposed of so they don't have to waste resources on keeping her alive. Only in rare cases they decide to keep women alive to be used more then once.

The thought of him taking that into consideration seemed almost disgusting to him now. He was not going to let goblins take her no matter what. They will not take her from him, not even over his dead body. She was _his_. She loved _him_. And he loved her. No stinking goblin was going to get between them, be it a goblin shaman, champion or lord.

With that thought in his mind, he was quickly nearing the edge of his endurance. They were both at the last straight path towards the end, and both knew that. It was taking all of Slayer's strengths to not cum right there and now, but knowing his efforts are about to pay off helped him push himself for just long enough to feel Priestess' walls suddenly tightening around him again. What happened after that seemed like a blur to him as his mind went completely blank. He could hear her screaming her lungs out, feel as she started clawing at his back hard enough to draw blood and shake underneath him as if she had an earthquake going through her body... All of that as he filled her womb with his sperm, shaking almost as hard as she was.

By the time he fully regained him mind, he fell back onto the bed, letting his member slide out of her entirely. It took him a bit longer to get his eyesight back, but what he saw made him feel strangely satisfied, like he just did a great job. Not even a perfectly carried out goblin slaying made him feel like that. Priestess was laying on her back with her arms laying flat on the bed and legs only slightly bent. He could hear her heavy panting as he watched the slight twitches her body made each time a bit of his semen escaped past her lower lips.

As he continued to watch his handiwork, he noticed her lift her head. Her eyes were still barely able to focus on anything as her head swayed from side to side. Her hand reached down to her loins, pushing a bit of semen that just spilled out of her back in before she rose on her knees and hands. She started to approach him, stopping only when her head was directly above his half-erect member only to put all of it in her mouth. He looked down at her, entranced by every move she made. She took a lock of her hair and pushed it behind her ear, somehow making the gesture seem so erotic he felt like he's about to orgasm again. Her other hand meanwhile reached between her legs, where she proceeded to finger herself.

By now, Slayer's member was already standing hard again, but she did not stop. With her eyes looking up at him, she continued to slowly bob her head up and down, quickly driving him closer towards another orgasm. Her tongue would slide along the underside of his member, occasionally moving to his tip to tease it a bit before she moved down again.

It wasn't long before she drove him to cumming again, only this time he retained his mind for the duration of the experience. He felt each time he shot a rope of his cum into her mouth, each time she swallowed it and how she kept sucking on his tip to get more out of it. Thinking she got all of it, she soon pulled his member out of her mouth with an audible pop, only to have two more ropes of cum land on her face and hair. She didn't seem even slightly bothered by it, only licking the remains of his cum of his tip before looking up at him with begging eyes "G-Goblin Slayer-san... I want... M-More... Please..." She said, holding his still erect member against her cheek, slowly rubbing it against it.

How could he say no to a request like that?

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Suddenly, the door to the chamber were kicked open. "Helloooo~!" High-Elf Archer barged in with a smile on her face. "I've heard that you're both awa-" She froze mid-step. They were awake alright, but not exactly in a way she thought them to be. She expected them half dressed at most not... Like this.

Only Goblin Slayer has turned his face towards her, seemingly confused by her sudden appearance. She had to admit, the man was quite handsome when not half-dead and covered in his own blood if one were to ignore the downright unhealthy looking pale skin, but that was not what's important right now. What _was_ important, was the position Priestess was in, and what was _even more_ important, was the state she was in. The young girl was down on her knees with her head laying flat against the bed. Her butt was held high by none other then Goblin Slayer who had his... Member... Stuffed into her. She could even see the bulge on her, and oh boy was it large...

And then there was Priestess' face...

She had her mouth hanging open with her tongue rolled out on the bed. The sides of her mouth were twisted upwards in a small smile that combined with her eyes half way open made her look like she was experiencing the best day of her life. Which somehow didn't seem like a stretch. Elf Archer could even hear her moans, weak and tired ones, but still with a happy undertone to them. The girl was downright drowning in pleasure and not even aware that someone has entered. That was not all though, there was cum all over her skin. She had it on her face, her hair, her back and butt and even on her tongue...

"Come on Long Ears, move along, we have things to discuss with Beard... Cutter..." Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest entered after her, both equally shocked by the scene before them. Slayer only continued to look at them, with not even a slight hint of embarrassment on his features. He didn't even stop thrusting in and out of Priestess...

"Are the three of you alright? Was anyone else hurt in the ruins?" He said, his face completely unfazed. "And what about my canary?"

* * *

 **A couple of months later...**

"You want me to let her spend a night here?" The Farmer said, scratching his head. He's heard that Goblin Slayer started to spend time with some girl adventurer from the guild, but this was his first time seeing her. He had to admit, she was a pretty one, if too young for his tastes. Not like he had any plans to look for a replacement of his wife anytime soon. Or ever.

"Yes. We are going to search for a goblin tribe that was seen moving towards the area south of the forest behind the farm. Our group will meet there." That was a... Surprisingly eloquent response from him... He's noticed that he's started to talk a lot more recently. The short one/two word responses were nearly gone. He also seemed more... Lively. The Farmer was honestly quite surprised to see this kid change so much in such a short period of time. Ever since he returned from that quest he did for Sword Maiden there was something fundamentally changed about him. Could it be doing of that small blond girl?

"Sure. She can stay for one night, just don't make a habit out of it. And try to keep it quiet at night. There are other people sleeping around here." He said as he walked away, waving his hand. It was already getting late, so he headed towards his house where his adoptive daughter waited. For some reason he had a small smile on his face. The though of this kid finally being able to move on from what happened made him strangely happy for some reason.

"We'll try." Wait, what? Did he just say that or was it his imagination?

He turned around, only to see the blond girl blushing bright red as she followed the kid into his small shed. She shifted her eyes to him for a moment, only blushing harder when she saw him look at her with eyes wide open.

". . ."

* * *

 **At night...**

"Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess called out. The room where they were was filled with the thick smell of sex as moonlight illuminated their bodies. She was laying with her face towards the window, touching his chest with her back. It was a long time since they finished having sex, but she could still feel the afterglow as he held his arm over her naked body, hugging her closer into him. A simple 'Hm', just loud enough for her to hear it reached her ears. He was very tired, not only because of what they were doing before. "I wanted to ask you something. Something I think I should have asked you a long time ago..."

This seemed to have gotten his attention. He reopened his eyes and lifted his head just as Priestess turned around to face him. She almost seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Her hands reached around his neck as she pulled herself up to his level. She just looked at him for a moment, before the question fell onto him. "What's your name?" She said with a smile.

He's seen her smile before, many times, but when he looked at her now... He felt something snap inside of him. That small, gentle, kind smile that melted his heart out of his chest every time he saw it, now combined with that question... It finally made him realize something. There _was_ something left in his life to do. Before meeting her, all he saw on the path of his life were goblins for him so slay, but now... Now he saw that there is something else, far away in the distance.

A light.

Light that shone bright as a sun rising over the dreaded land of his future. And she was at the center of it. He didn't know why he only realized it now, but there was a target for him to reach. There was an end to his journey that didn't involve being left alone and broken in some dark forgotten hole like he always thought. There was an end he wanted to reach. An end where he and her could truly be together.

A silence fell between them, but neither cared about that. They simply stared into each other's eyes, allowing them to do the talking for now. Both with a smile on their face.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

He felt something that seemed like a tear rolling down his face as he spoke up. "My name is..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: John Cena! Tu Tu Du Ru Du! Tu Du Ru Du!**

 **Jokes aside, that is the longest single chapter I have ever made. Even beating a certain story I will not speak of that I wrote long ago. I'm going to use that opportunity to inform everyone who decides to follow me after reading this or already follows, that I'm going to put any stories I have planned out in my head in my account's description along with a short summary for each of them and a link to a poll where everyone can vote on what they want to see. The decision in the end still falls on me, but it will help be see what people are most interested in.**

Song of the day: Dead by April – Perfect The Way You Are


	2. Sequel is out!

The Sequel is out!

Title is 'The Life Miracle'


End file.
